Sequence Break ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 9
Jared completes another dungeon, becomes confused and frustrated, before fighting Agahnim. Synopsis Jared got some blue medicine for the boss, and checks out stuff he missed. He finds a chest which has the key he is looking for. Killing everyone always seems like a solid plan of action! Nothing happens when everything is killed. Jared is confused by the empty room. Jared decides to leave and come back as he is sure there should be a treasure in that room. Jared throws skulls at the enemies instead of throwing them in holes. Jared sneezes, but coughs at the same time, and is confused by the pain he ends up with. With the enemies in the rooms dead, nothing happens again. The map shows something on the map, and Jared decides that they must be "boingy" things. Jared realizes that he needs to hit a switch. Now he can get into a new door. The tiles in the room fall in, and there are no chests in this room. There was nothing in this room. Jared should have saved the key. Jared decides that he is going to go to fight the boss. He regains all his health. He skips over enemies and lights up the torches and runs to the boss. Everything gets in the way! The boss is defeated after Jared heals and switches to the fire rod. Jared completes another dungeon. Jared doesn't know where to go from here. Jared explains why he can't do all the dungeons. He needs the golden gloves for most of them. Jared talks to an octopus guy. "For $20 dollars I'll tell you a secret!" "Sure! - Why are you an octopus?" "If you look closely at the rocks. You can find a hidden number 8!" The octopus tells Jared a secret he already knows! Jared comes up with some ideas. He finds a cave in the light world. He finds a piece of heart. Jared uses the magic mirror to get past the area being blocked. Instead of the magic cape was 300 rupees (dollars). Jared is angry. It might as well have been a compass! Jared wants to shove a needle in his eye! Jared heads for the pyramid. Jared heads over to where a piece of heart normally is. It is still a piece of heart. Jared decides to go beat Agahnim. He teleports to inside the pyramid. He uses the magic cape to enter the dungeon. Jared is surprised that this worked! Jared doesn't know if he can deflect shots without the master sword. Jared beats up some enemies and finds a key in a chest. Jared sarcastically wonders why a dark world bat is in the light world. Jared wonders if all the chests in this dungeon are keys. Jared wonders how to pronounce Agahnim's name. "Agahnim Pronounced: Evil-Wizard-Guy-From-LTTP" Jared finds another key. Jared doesn't want to use magic, but the enemies frustrate him so he sets them on fire. Jared hopes his regular sword will be enough to beat Agahnim. Jared arrives at Agahnim who has Zelda. "Lank. You've made it. But too bad." "hah hah hah hah. I got chu." Jared is happy to find that the regular sword works against Agahnim! Jared advises to stand next to him when he shoots lightning. Jared easily wins. The game tells him to get crystal number 1 - which Jared still can't do without the bow. Beating that boss did nothing for him! Jared wonders if he even saved the game after beating the third dungeon. Jared is paranoid and has to go back to check. Jared checks out the caves even though he knows he has already been here. Jared gets healed by an old man. "I am sooooooooo old! And high....." Jared checks out the dark world cave. Jared finds a room filled with spikes. He uses the magic cape to survive through the room. He will die on the way out. Jared opens a really important chest that contains - three bombs! Lank dies on the way out. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos